


And I Love Her: A Drabble Fic

by galactic_roses



Series: Klaus Drabble Fics [2]
Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: The ferry ride is especially cold, and Teo and Mogens are flirts.
Relationships: Mogens (Klaus 2019)/Original Character(s), Mogens/Teo
Series: Klaus Drabble Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And I Love Her: A Drabble Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I did not even read this over once so there’s probably mistakes
> 
> And I Love Her is a song by Passenger, it’s very sweet and it felt like the feeling I was imagining for this ficlet

“This has got to be the coldest it’s been since I came here.”

“Really? It can’t be worse than the winter we had two years ago. That one nearly took my nose off.”

“Well, if I’m not careful, mine might be the next one to go.”

Teo had nearly begun to regret accompanying Mogens on his bi-weekly ferry trip across the expanse of ocean to the mainland and back. The cold bit deep into the small areas of skin that she’d left uncovered, digging icy claws and talons into her cheeks and the snub tip of her long nose. She had hunkered down in the front of the boat where the wind had trouble reaching her, her rear planted firmly on the floor of the boat, but it was still freezing.

“Of course you’re not bothered by it,” she grumbled, aiming the comment at the stout man who stood in the ferryman’s cabin, steering the boat. He turned and winked at her, his eyes sparkling merrily.

“Why would I be? I don’t have time to shiver, I’m a very busy man.”

Teo grinned, well-accustomed to his snarky humor, and wrapped her coat tighter around her body.

“Well, I’m freezing,” she announced loudly. “Distract me.”

A laugh reached her heavily muffled ears.

“High and mighty today, aren’t we?” came the response. Even though his tone was dripping with sarcasm, she could tell that he was amused. His posture shifted, and through the cracked glass she could see his expression become thoughtful. Something about the set of his feet and the angle at which he held himself told her that he was about to indulge her with a rare story.

“This weather reminds me of one rough afternoon we had on that ship, when we nearly got stuck in the ice…” he began. Teo stood, shuddered at the cold, then made her way behind the scant protection of the ship’s half cabin. She leaned against the wall, and watched Mogens as he got into his storytelling stride. After years of being in the man’s company, she was beginning to be able to tell when he was using bits of truth in his stories, or if he was just spinning a yarn for the fun of it. His left eyebrow twitched almost imperceptibly as he said the name of the ship he claimed to have worked on, and Teo guessed that the name at least was probably real, if not the tale.

She loved listening to Mogens tell stories. It was one of her favorite pastimes. He was a natural. Something about the words he chose, and the way he described things, just seemed to make the story come alive. It was like he could form pictures in the air just by speaking. He waved one arm in a particularly excitable gesture, half turning to give her a roguish grin, and she saw that the patches of red on his cheeks were starting to show spots of white. Slowly, so as not to startle him out of his stride, she pushed herself off the wall of the cabin. A moment later, she had removed her scarf and crept around behind the ferryman to drop the thick length of wool around his neck.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you,” she said when he paused. He chuckled, then continued his tale as Teo began to unbutton her coat. When she pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around his middle, and bent to rest her chin on his sloping shoulder, however, his story did stutter to a stop.

“Keep going,” Teo murmured. She stretched until she could pull his two scarves up and over his cheeks and nose, covering the exposed skin.

“Now I can’t talk without getting wool in my mouth,” he complained.

“Better to have wool in your mouth than to have frostbite, you idiot,” she murmured into his ear. “Now, you were just getting to a good part.”

It only took a moment for Mogens to find his spot in the story again, and he continued. Teo enjoyed the feeling of his voice buzzing through his body and into hers. Only half listening, she nuzzled her face into the scarf-covered side of his neck, working the material down until she could nibble his earlobe.

“That’s fighting dirty, miss Teodora,” he drawled. “I gotta keep steering and can hardy— hey!”

Teo laughed and kissed the spot she’d just bitten.

“Keep steering then,” she replied, and carefully tugged the scarves back down over his face so she could lean around and kiss his cheeks and the tip of his broad nose. Finally, her mouth found his, and for a moment, she was warm all over.

“You’re a real beautiful threat to our health and safety, darlin’, fighting dirty and distracting the driver like that,” Mogens said when she pulled back. “Just let me get this tub to shore and then I promise I’ll return the favor with gusto.”

The wind blew a gust of snowflakes past the cabin windows. Shifting, Teo maneuvered around so she was pressed firmly against his warm back once more, arms wrapped around his middle and chin popped on his shoulder.

“That sounds simply marvelous,” she murmured. Her lips pressed against a bare spot on his cheek, then she tugged his scarves back into place. “But no rush. This whole cold thing is starting to grow on me.”


End file.
